Motorcycles, Summer Weekends, And Loved Ones
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: The gang from the 27th have the weekend off and they are going to relax and enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I dont own them.

Motorcycles, Summer Weekends, And Time With The Loves Of Our Lives And Our Friends  
  
We each had our own motorcycles. Mine was black, Donnie's was silver, Lennie's was green, Anita's was purple, Mike's was blue, Abbie's was gold, Jack's was red and Claire's was white. We made such an interesting group and we liked it that way. We even had our own set of club like leather jackets with 'Law & Order' emblazoned in blue and red across the back, personalized with our names on the left breast pocket in the color of our bikes. Oh yes, we made and interesting company on our 'crotch-rocket' motorcycles, all detectives, lieutenants, captains, and district attorneys. It was such fun to watch the old Harley riders eyes widen as we rode by only to glare at us when they caught up at the next rest stop.  
  
On this particular afternoon I wanted to take a long weekend. It was Friday after all, why not spend a summer weekend someplace outdoors, and I happen to know this great little camp ground in West Virginia, that would do quite nicely, not to mention its owned by a friend. So I pitched my idea to the group and the decided they needed a break too, so why not. I told them to meet at my place with their bikes and gear, no sleeping bags required, around 3 and that everything else would be taken care of. I called up my buddy, Zeke, and asked to rent his lovely 8 bedroom cabin. He agreed in two seconds, stating that he missed seeing me around. I asked him to stock everything and I would pay for it. And so it was, that at 3:15 on Friday, we set out for Sweetwater, West Virginia (Not a really place in WV, actually located in Texas).  
  
Our long ride started just outside Manhattan at my apartment, well mine and Donnie's apartment. As soon as everyone had arrived and double checked their stuff, we set out. We made our way into traffic and the tourists stared, I mean how often do you see casual but expensively dressed people on motorcycles. Native New Yorkers ignored us like they do most things. We got a few waves on the way out of town from a few beat cops and lawyers who knew who we were. Once we were out of the city and on open road, everyone relaxed and started getting playful. Lennie and Anita were riding close together, almost close enough to hold hands, Jack and Claire were playing leap frog so to speak, Mike and Abbie were hanging back trying to make cow eyes at each other, and Donnie and I were content to hang out in the middle of the group. I told everybody where we were going and made sure they had a map in case some one got separated or lost. For the most part our journey was pretty boring.  
  
About an hour and a half into the ride, we stopped at a rest stop and just happed to be sharing the space with a group of Harley riders. They were watching us closely, so I lead everyone to the other side of the parking lot. I didn't want a confrontation. Everyone but Donnie and myself stripped off their helmets and went to use the restrooms. I got off my bike and stretched. Donnie walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We'd been busy the last two weeks and hadn't seen much of each other. I missed him. I leaned back against him as we waited. One by one the rest of the group rejoined us laughing and carrying on. I smiled at them, my best friends. I felt Donnie smile against my neck as he kissed me before letting go. We quickly put our helmets on and started out again, under the watchful glares of the other bikers.  
  
Hour four of our ride found us 30 minutes or so outside of Sweetwater and being passed by the bikers from the rest stop. Jack and Mike were all for passing them, but the rest of us didn't want trouble. I took point after that and Donnie, Claire, Anita, Lennie, and Abbie fenced in Mike and Jack to keep them from going off despite our warnings. Before they knew it I was directing them to the campground. Unfortunately for us, or them, the others bikers were there as well.  
  
Zeke was arranging room in another cabin for them, so I waited patiently with my group until they came out and went to their own cabin. Zeke came out a few seconds later and greeted me with a hug and started passing around keys to the cabin. Then he directed us to where we were staying, next door to the Harleys, as I started calling the other bikers. We parked our bikes and unstrapped our bags and headed in. Thank god for Zeke and his massive cabins. This one had 8 bedrooms all upstairs and downstairs consisted of a living room, dining room and kitchen.  
  
We each chose a room, actually, Jack and Claire chose a room, as did Anita and Lennie, and Mike and Abbie. Donnie and I wandered into a far room at the back of the cabin which also had a balcony. Since it was only 8, we wandered downstairs and raided the kitchen for food. True to his word, Zeke had stocked the entire thing with everything imaginable. I started pulling things out and Donnie watched in amusement as I set to work making dinner for 8.  
  
I guess it smelled good because about 20 minutes later everyone filed down the stairs and arranged themselves around the table waiting expectantly. I turned around to 7 begging faces and laughed. I guess the liked the way I cooked because no one complained. After dinner, we sent the guys off to do the dishes, and flopped down on couches and large cushions, and chairs around the living room. The guys came in a few minutes later and stopped in the doorway to stare at us. Anita was on one couch all stretched out and only moved enough to make room for Lennie's lanky frame. And so it went around the room with Jack and Claire in the large reclining chair, and Mike and Abbie on the cushions on the floor, apparently nesting. We sat around and chatted until Abbie and Claire had nodded off, so we all went to bed.  
  
Waking up next to Donnie in actual daylight without having to get up right away was so luxurious, so I snuggled even closer to Donnie and pulled the covers closer around us. Donnie pulled me partially over his body and we drifted of again. When I woke up next, Donnie was awake as well and there was laughter coming from downstairs. We wandered down together to find everyone but us at the table, as well as our next door neighbors, the Harley riders. I guess the guys had called a truce and decided that breakfast was in order. Since Donnie and Anita were the only 2 people I trusted in the kitchen, we made breakfast as quickly as we could, to feed 16 people.  
  
The rest of the weekend passed quickly, but it was relaxing and nice to get away from the city for a few days. We headed back Sunday afternoon and the Harley riders rode with us, back into the city. As we were all mixed together, we actually got a few looks from the native population. I guess it's a different sight to see 'hogs' and 'crotch-rockets' together in a group. One by one we branched off to go home and the Harley riders rode off to their club house.  
  
Once Donnie and I got home, we put our stuff down in the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. It was good to be home even if we did have to go back to work tomorrow.


End file.
